Done with you, Johnny Cade, one shot
by Memoriesofyou666
Summary: Johnny loves a hypocrite... But he doesn't find that out until it's too late


_I count the days that we have spent apart  
I've got a bad liver and a broken heart  
There's no salvation in the comfort of you (comfort of you)  
And I finally realize your tearing me apart_

"I'm sorry, Johnny, but I can't see you anymore" A young girl, Clarissa, with auburn eyes filled with tears, her long brown curly hair fell past her shoulders hiding her face.

"But why!" Johnny asked her, his eyes dilated to the size of his fist. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

She breathed in heavily, putting her head in her hands, "My pa says I can't date a greaser"

Johnny's facial expression changed in a brief moment. His eyes narrowed into slits, his teeth gritted, "Why do you care what he says! I can't change what I am! Go on, go be a perfect little daddy's girl."

"Johnny I-"

"No, don't talk" With that, he jammed his hands in his blue corduroy jeans and sulked off, taking a drag of his cigarette. He sat down on the curb, sobbing into his dirty hands.

_So help me, save me,  
Tell me that the end is near  
Help me, save me  
Tell me that the end is here  
I am done with you_

"Are ya'll out to make me miserable!" Johnny cursed, shaking his fist at the sky. "Can't I have a girl that will love me?" He stomped on his cigarette, gathering his strength. The sun had fallen, and he headed off in a random direction.

Johnny walked down many streets, silently cursing himself for not being good enough for Clarissa. He had never lived a good life, his parent's fought, and they didn't like him.

He always stayed with his friend, Ponyboy. He was always worried; Pony always did have a thing for Clarissa.

_You've made my life completely miserable  
You drove me to the edge, you've caused me all this pain  
But I always loved you cause your "oh so special" ("oh so special")  
I'm broken and I'm alone and I cannot maintain_

So help me, save me,  
Tell me that the end is near  
Help me, save me  
Tell me that the end is here  
I am done with you

Johnny crawled into an empty space near the bush in the park, resting his weary head on the leaves. He laid sprawled out on his back staring at the stars. He closed his eyes tightly making a wish.

"Please, give me someone I can love, one who won't break my heart. I want someone who can accept me for who I am." He opened his eyes and checked his surroundings.

"Please" he whispered, wiping the tears that had fallen. Eventually, he fell asleep, still holding onto memories of Clarissa.

_I am done with you (done with you)  
I am done with you (done with you)  
I am done with you (done with you)  
I am done with you (done with you, I am done with you)_

I count the days that we have spent apart  
I've got a bad liver and a broken heart

Johnny awoke to the sound of children screaming, and laughter. He quickly stretched out his neck and decided to visit Ponyboy. He broke into a sprint, wanting to tell him what had happened with him and Clarissa.

"Pony, PONY!" Johnny's voice hollered, breaking the silence in their tiny home.

"What do you want, Johnny?" Darry's drowsy voice called, descending down the wooden steps. He was trying to put his shirt on, but no success.

"Is Pony around?" He asked, grabbing an apple off the counter.

Darry nodded, "Yeah" he replied nonchalantly, ushering him up the stairs.

_Help me, save me,   
Tell me that the end is near  
Help me, save me,  
Tell me that the end is here  
I am done with you_

Johnny tip-toed down the hall, trying not to wake up Pony's other brother, Soda up. He heard giggling through Pony's door; he bit his lip, and turned the knob.

"Clarissa!" Johnny's voice cracked, his heart stopped, breath caught in his throat.

"Oh, god" Pony moaned, hiding his face. Johnny had caught Pony and Clarissa kissing.

"So, what happened to the whole "No dating Greasers" rule?" Johnny instigated, his voice rising with anger.

"Ummm" Clarissa stuttered, biting her lip trying to come up with a plausible alibi.

"And Pony," Johnny began, "you said no matter what – even if Clarissa and I broke up, you'd never touch her"

Pony sighed, "Look, I'm sor—"

"Tell someone who care!" Johnny screamed, running out the door. Hs dark eyes filled with tears, but he angrily wiped them away. Today was the day he'd walk away from Pony and Clarissa, walking away from betrayal.

_Because you and me are through  
You couldn't help me, you couldn't save me  
Now I know the end is here  
I am done with you_


End file.
